


DreamTeam Poly Age Regression: Bad Slips into Baby Space

by i_am_abbyy



Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [4]
Category: Badboyhalo, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Skeppy, Wilbur - Fandom, dream - Fandom, philza - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Baby BBH, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: So here is another written request I received from Toast“Maybe something with bad and skeppy being switch littles and caretakers while sometimes techno and Phil look after both of them, but bad has been taking care of skeppy and the dream team lately and pushing aside his own needs, and while all of them are usually 4-7, bad becomes really small and scared from either a panic attack or being forced into it by his caretakers, so just kinda angst"I hope this was ok and that you enjoyed it! :D
Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167869
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	DreamTeam Poly Age Regression: Bad Slips into Baby Space

**Author's Note:**

> Littles: Sapnap (4) and George (4)  
> Cg's: Philza and Wilbur  
> Switches: Dream (7) Skeppy (3) BBH (0-1)
> 
> Bad gets panicky when Philza and Wilbur come to visit them because his 4 littles are little at the same time, and so he drops into baby space involuntarily.

“Papaaaa!” Sapnap shouted from upstairs, him, Dream and George were meant to be asleep and taking a nap. “SAPNAP SHUT UP PAPA DOESN’T WANT TO COME BACK UP AGAIN!” Dream was frustrated, he was the oldest out of the bunch whilst regressed being 7 at the time. 

George was flat out and snoring lying on Dream shoulder when they heard someone coming upstairs, the door opened and there stood Skeppy with 2 bottles of milk and a cup of orange juice. “Sap darling you need to sleep else you’ll be tired tonight when we go out.” He approached the crib where he found the boy wriggling about trying to take his onesie off. 

“Ah I see the problem, let’s get you into something cooler ey?” Sapnap nodded his head rapidly holding his arms up, in response to that he was lifted out and layed on the bed in front of Dream and George.

“Dream darling can you feed this to George for me, here is your juice by the way hun” Dream took the bottle and his juice from Skeppy, “George is asleep though papa I don’t want to wake him up” He knew by now not to wake his friends when he was this age, “It’s ok, he needs to wake up now so me and daddy can get him ready for tonight” He shook the little boy awake who began groaning. 

“What do you want Dream?” As his eyes opened, he saw Skeppy in front of him but wasn’t aware that he wasn’t little, “Skep Skep! Heyo!” Dream began to feed George his bottle of milk, however, the petname name from George was enough to make Skeppy feel like he was going to slip. He darted back towards Sapnap and quickly dressed him handing the boy his bottle of milk too. 

He ran back to the living room, but his legs gave way underneath him halfway there, he collapsed with a thud alerting Bad from the other room, he ran out of the living room door and saw the boy on the floor, “Aww no Skep you ok?” The boy below him burst into tears holding his arms out to Bad who picked him up and took him to the living room.

“I no walk I fells” Bad took pity on the boy, “I’m so sorry bubba, do you want your stuffy?” Skeppy’s eyes widened and nodded, “Yes please daddy!” Bad stood up and walked to the cabinet outside of the living room when 3 littles walked down the hall, “Heyo daddy! Where Skep Skep?” George asked holding Dream’s hand, “Oh hey bud, he’s in the living room, I’m just getting him his stuffy and then we’re gonna watch a film if you wanna join?” 

The 3 boys ran directly to the living room and lay on the sofa together cuddling up with each other under the blankets and pillows creating an adorable sight.

Bad’s phone began to ring and he picked it up. It was Philza. 

“Hey Bad, is it ok if me and Wilbur come over a little earlier today?”  
“Yeah, that shouldn’t be a problem, just letting you know all 4 of them are regressed right now so it’s a little chaotic haha”  
“Oh wow, well me and Will can help you with them if needed”  
“Yeah, that’d be nice thanks, I’ll see you in a bit”

He hung up the phone and Dream exited the living room with George clinging to his waist, “Oh hey Bad, you alright dude? You look a little pale” Dream was now out of headspace and caring for George which relieved Bad a little knowing that he only had 2 littles to look after now. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Wilbur and Phil will be here a little earlier before we go out tonight. Could you change George for me if that isn’t too much to ask and give him a bath?” Dream smiled still holding the boy on his waist, “Yeah of course, pyjamas or clothes?”

“Best to put him in his dungarees if you wouldn’t mind.” Bad, Phil and Wilbur were planning on taking them all out to dinner at a new restaurant that had just opened down the road. 

“Skeppy! Sapnap! Come here for me boys please we need to get dressed for tonight!” Bad called through the house, the 2 boys came stumbling in, their hair dishevelled. They were giggling uncontrollably for some suspicious reason, “Boyssss what have you done?” They ran back to the living room and so Bad followed them. 

The marbles that were in a decorative bowl in the middle of the coffee table had been tipped up onto the rug making a mess, “BOYS THAT IS NAUGHTY!” As Bad approached the two boys to scold them the door knocked, “Dream can you come here please when your done with George and watch the boys” 

The door was unlocked by Bad and he was greeted by Phil and Wilbur standing there with pizza, “Oh hey guys, I thought we were going out?” He was confused, “Ah about that, they found rats in the kitchen and it was closed this morning apparently” Bad jaw fell open in shock, “Oh my goodness. Dream! Don’t bother changing George into clothes put him in his pyjamas and bring him down with his blankie” 

“Oh why what’s up?” Dream poked his head out of the bathroom covered in water from George splashing him in the bath, “The restaurant was closed for rats so we’re having pizza instead” Bad explained to the man, “Oh ok! That’s fine with me, I’ll be down in about 20 minutes with this little munchkin haha”

Bad lead Phil and Wilbur into the living room and broke down crying on the floor, “I’m so sorry about the mess, I really am I didn’t mean it I’m really sorry” Wilbur crouched in front of Bad moving his hands away from his face and without hesitation he hugged the man, “You ok mate? You’re really stressed, aren’t you?” 

Wilbur looked over at Phil with a concerned look, “Phil could you clean up a bit and give Skep and Sap some pizza please?” Phil nodded and walked away from the pair to deal with the boys. 

“Bad could you look at me and stand up please, 1-2-3” They both stood up at the same time, Bad’s legs were wobbly and weak, he was led to the kitchen where they sat on some stools. Wilbur and Phil both knew about his regression and how he was embarrassed about it trying to not slip very often, so when they visited, they would speak to him about it and he would always try to change the subject as soon as he could. 

“Look, I know you don’t like regressing, but your body needs to, I can see you’re stressed and looking after those 4 alone doesn’t help does it?” Bad shook his head in response, “No it doesn’t but you know how it makes me feel, I don’t like it.” Dream walked into the kitchen with George still clinging onto him giggling into his chest, he was dressed in dinosaur pyjamas with his hair combed neatly to the side. 

“Hey! Everything ok?” Dream questioned, “Not really, Bad doesn’t want to slip even though he needs to” Wilbur responded rubbing Bad’s shoulders comfortingly. Dream turned to George, “Hey bub, little Bad doesn’t want to come out to play how about you go get him?” George’s head shot up in response and he climbed off Dream running at Bad with open arms jumping onto him knocking him off the stool. 

“Oopsies! Baddyyyy cans you come play?” George giggled as did the other 2 in the room, one thing they all had in common was pet names making them slip involuntarily. 

Bad sat up in a daze and looked at Wilbur, his eyes began to glass over in tears, and he fell onto his back kicking and screaming, having tantrums was what Bad was known for when he was regressed but this was much more different. He would usually be shouting out and screaming insults at people but there wasn’t any of this, he just babbled angrily and cried trying to communicate with no success.

Wilbur rushed to his side and Dream sat behind the boy, he pulled Bad between his legs to lean against him for support whilst Wilbur tried to find out what was wrong, “Hey darling, how old are you?” Wilbur asked knowing he had slipped, Bad didn’t respond and just put his weight into Dream and began to fall asleep. “Bad hun, you need to look at me.” He shook him awake trying to find out how old he was but with no attainment. 

“Ok I’m guessing you’re a baby, aren’t you?” Dream piped up; he received a tap on his leg from the little indicating a yes. “Ok, ok it’s ok” He grabbed a paci from the drawer and gave it to Bad who took to it instantaneously. George ran off to Phil and the other boys leaving them alone in the kitchen. 

Dream stood up and Wilbur put his hoodie behind Bad’s head for support, he grabbed a blanket and covered the little in it. He picked him up in his arms and carried him through to the living room where the other 4 were sitting eating pizza. “Hey boys! Could you maybe move up a little bit so we can lie Bad down?” 

They always listened to Wilbur, so they moved upon request and made room for the baby, “Oh what happened guys?” Philza asked with a wave of worry on his face, “We think he’s gone into baby space which is a lot younger than his usual age of 3-5” Wilbur responded as he adjusted the pillows and blankets to make it comfy. 

Dream had gone to the kitchen and heated some milk up in a bottle for Bad and had grabbed a onesie and stuffy on the way back, “Here we go, Will do you want to dress him in this for me please?” Wilbur was surprised at how attentive Dream was being tonight, “Oh yeah thanks Dream” He quickly changed the boy and then sat down cradling him in his lap.

Dream handed him the bottle and Bad received the stuffy, he was babbling like crazy now because it was his favourite stuffy, it was a little Skeppy plushie that he loved with a passion. Dream plonked himself between the boys and decided to put SpongeBob on to stop any arguments. 

Philza was sat between Wilbur and George, he helped George eat knowing he couldn’t on his own and to also prevent a load of mess on the sofa, he allowed Bad’s head to be rested on his arm whilst Wilbur gave him his bottle. The boy suckled intensely trying to drink it all at once, “We have a hungry bubba on our hands tonight don’t we ey?” Dream giggled from the other side of the couch as Phil popped the paci back into Bad’s mouth. 

Once finished with his bottle he shifted himself to lie facing Wilbur’s chest where he fell asleep cuddling his stuffy warm and cosy under the red horn blanket.


End file.
